fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Socks (Crossover Chaos)
Summary Socks (originally from the 1972 Filmation series Mission: Magic!), is the lead protagonist of Crossover Chaos, a fanfiction written by Elwynn James and his writing partner, Kittyofnutty (real name unknown). The Crossover Chaos version of Socks, is called the 123rd Chaoslight, the latest incarnation of the legendary hero who revives themselves at some point during an Exoverse's lifetime. He is way more powerful then his canon version for that reason, plus, also training with Terrence "Puggsy" Colmare, the most powerful being in the Crossover Chaos universe. However, he is High 6-C in his normal form, which even then, is more powerful then official canon. He is actually very intelligent, but pretends to be dumb, and is generally Chaotic Good or Chaotic Neutral in D&D Alignment Terms (he switches between both). Appearance and Personality Appearance: The Crossover Chaos Socks is a tall, scrawny looking African-American, with long, black dreadlocks, which are usually coloured blue at the ends. Due to his Grendel heritage, he has short, stubby cream coloured tusks, one of which is broken slightly from battle, and a Border Collie tail, which wags when he's happy. He has a bit of an overbite, and very pronounced fangs, as well as numerous piercings. He also has top surgery scars, that glows purple when he's in Zodiak form, and orange when he's in Loyal Courage form. He usually wears a blue and white porkpie hat, an orange shirt with a blue collar, a brown Grendelonian Air Force jacket with patches, brown jeans with holes in them, and blue converses with the Filmation ">:)" logo painted over the Converse logo. His hair shortens and straightens when he goes into Eurana Slayer form, and wears blue, white and gold armor, and loses his hat. The blue at the end of his hair turns lilac in Zodiak form, and his eyes turn completely white. Nothing else changes. The blue at the end of his hair turns orange in Loyal Courage form, and he ends up getting Element of Loyalty and Crest of Courage themed armor. Hex turns into a Crest of Courage themed claymore. Personality: He is heroic, courageous and loyal. He is a good leader, to a fault. He can be a bit of a jerk, and can obsess over his business (the EMCU) to the point of being not empathetic to the suffering of others. He has an irrational fear of math, and is smarter then he seems, feigning stupidity when he needs to. He sometimes overworks himself to the point of passing out. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C (Normal Form) | 5-B (Grendel Form) | 5-B (Eurana Slayer) | 5-A (Zodiak Form) | 4-C (Loyal Courage) (at most) Name: Eternal War King of the Grendel, Absalon Étienne Bordeaux-Lagaffe Nickname: Socks Origin: Crossover Chaos Saga Gender: Male (Transgender Male, to be exact, but is stealth) Age: 21 years old. Classification: Grendel, Chaoslight Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Swordsmanship, Muscle Mass Enhancement, Energy Manipulation, Super Form, Hyper Form [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Island Level | Planet Level | Planet Level | Large Planet Level | Star Level [[Speed|'Speed']]: Subsonic | Subsonic+ | Transonic | Supersonic+ | Supersonic+ [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Class 1 | Class 1 | Class 5 | Class 5 | Class 10 [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Island Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Star Class [[Durability|'Durability']]: Island Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Star Class [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Peak Human | Peak Human | Superhuman | Superhuman | Godlike [[Range|'Range']]: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range | Tens of Meters | Tens of Meters | Kilometers [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Gifted (pretends to be Below Average) Weaknesses: Has an irrational fear of math, is easily distracted by loud noises, lights, toys, and food. He can also be killed like a mortal in his normal form. | Same as human form, but even more so with the distraction point. | Can also be killed like a mortal in Eurana Slayer Form. | Hypersensitive to loud noises in Zodiak Form, and the form has a time limit. | Loyal Courage has a time limit, and if he goes over it, it can cripple him. Also, Loyal Courage requires the Element of Loyalty, the Crest of Courage, and being in the Digital World to work. Feats: - Picked to be the "Chosen One" in the Crossover Chaos universe - Is the leader of the Grendelonian people, a planet full of alien werewolves - Has defeated the embodiment of internet copyright law on multiple occasions - Has extreme amounts of willpower and determination, making him not able to give up on his missions too easily - Helped bring his abusive uncle Calix Lagaffe to the good side Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hexagonus Sapphire Blue: His trusty sword, talking with the voice of Lou Scheimer. He is bonded with him magically. Originally made for the Roman Emperor Claudius, and got passed down from generation to generation. Was previously owned by a Jewish owner of a weaponry museum, hence his voice. Enhanced with Nordic Runes by the Drekislater family. * Welcome to the Rodeo: Hex's whip/lasso form, used when Socks uses a Sablo (Sand) Crystal on Hex. Lets off dust when he is used, which can make Socks (and possibly his opponent) sneeze or cough. Christina, Lady of Light: Crucifix that opens, revealing a knife. Enhanced with holy magic. Once wielded by the Alucard of the Crossover Chaos universe, she ended up abandoned on the side of the road near St. Louis County, and ended up being rescued by Socks. She can talk, but only Socks hears her. She has the voice of Dame Maggie Smith. * Whispers in the Dark: Her chainsaw sword form, used when Socks uses a shard of the Lux (Light) Crystal on Christina. Can slay beings of the dark, up to archdemons. Jayne, Lady of Thunder: Knife with lightning bolt shaped blade. Enhanced with lightning magic. Legends say that she is the reincarnation of a warrior from another world far, far away, and may, one day, regain her human form. Dusk, Venetta and Vesta, Ladies of the Dark: "Triplet" knives made out of shiny emerald. Enhanced with poison magic. Often hide on Socks when he tries to find them. Spirit in the Sky: His trusty motorcycle. Socks isn't an expert motorcycle driver, but usually uses Spirit to get away from troublesome situations. * Model: "Like a G6": Spirit's engine and exhaust pipes. They also double as the motorcycle's weapons, and can shoot out fireballs at people behind him. Warning: An explosion of magical energy, a move he uses in Zodiak form. Usually very tasking on him, leaving him to be crippled by it for a few hours. There are more powerful versions of Warning, but they would not be relevant due to being a bit more overpowered. Key: Chaoslight | Doggo | Eurana Slayer | Zodiak | Loyal Courage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia - The headcanon voice actor for Crossover Chaos Socks is Jason Griffith. - Socks is the embodiment of the company Filmation, somewhat like a revengeful spirit. - Socks doesn't have that many moves on his page, and it's mostly just equipment, due to most of his moves either not having names, or them being overpowered. Category:Transgender Characters Category:Crossover Chaos Verse Category:Mission: Magic! Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Crossover Chaos